The present invention relates to a power plug socket assembly which is formed of an outer casing and an inner block insertable within the outer casing. The outer casing defines an internal chamber having a first and second section in open communication each with respect to the other. The subject invention includes the outer casing to have a bottom wall upon which is mounted a bevel block which is insertable and captured within a groove formed on a bottom wall of the inner block member when it is inserted and pressed into the outer casing. Additionally, the outer casing includes a shoulder wall between the first and second sections of the internal chamber with at least a pair of dowel members mounted thereto to provide spacing for passage of lead wires external to the power plug socket assembly when the inner block member is inserted into the outer casing.